Surveys are a popular means for data collection, e.g., to better understand customers, markets, products, etc. Surveys serve as links between businesses and consumers. For example, survey data like population survey, health survey, and employee satisfaction survey includes large volumes of data. To extract value out of a survey, the survey data needs to be efficiently and innovatively analyzed. Data visualization models can allow visualizing the survey data in an explorative way, e.g., allowing visualization of interrelationships between survey data. However, the usefulness of the survey data cannot be properly leveraged if the visualization models are time-consuming, hard to understand, limited in interaction, and unable to explore interrelationship between survey data.